


Web We Weave

by Gogeta408



Series: Miraculous tale [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, The story has only just begun, be ready for more action later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta408/pseuds/Gogeta408
Summary: Okay, its been a month and I think I can begin anew and start writing the next arc, its not going to be a long arc, since we were half way into arc 2 before I ended, but arc 3 will be in this also.I'd say we have about... (counts fingers) about 8ish chapters? dont hold me to that but thats what it feels like.Anyway, I'm working on a small project that I hope people will enjoy so I will let you know when its ready. its only 5 chapters long but 4 and 5 need to be thought quiet in-depth.Now lets end my rambling and start the show!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, its been a month and I think I can begin anew and start writing the next arc, its not going to be a long arc, since we were half way into arc 2 before I ended, but arc 3 will be in this also.
> 
> I'd say we have about... (counts fingers) about 8ish chapters? dont hold me to that but thats what it feels like.
> 
> Anyway, I'm working on a small project that I hope people will enjoy so I will let you know when its ready. its only 5 chapters long but 4 and 5 need to be thought quiet in-depth.
> 
> Now lets end my rambling and start the show!

It had plagued him all night, the few words she spoke that never seemed to get out of his head.

Now in the early morning sun, he trudged along in the slowly melting snow.

It wasn’t of worry, but of curiosity.

Would she tell him? He could only hope she would be forward and honest, they needed to be more open to one another.

So they can fix their faults, their feelings, and their future.

Adrien marvelled the area, his mind wandering to last night. 

A young woman crying, feeling betrayed.

A young man confused and upset, looking for answers.

He slowed to a stop, his breathing heavy from the run, his small Kwami nestled in his jacket collar, eyes glancing about eagerly to see his other side again.

Adrien took a deep cold breath before walking into the bakery. Marinettes mother was at the counter, it was very toasty inside.

“Hello, Adrien.” Sabine spoke with a smile, marvelling the young man that had entered. “How may we help this morning?” The young man grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

“I’m here to see Marinette. Is, she available?” Sabine nods slowly.

“She came back not too long ago; she will be in her room.” Adrien smiled as he jogged passed the small woman. “Oh Adrien!” Sabine called out, but her voice died out in Adrien’s mind as he was solely focused on his partner.

He reached the base of her room door, before pushing it up. “Marinette, I need...” Adrien stopped his mind blanking as he couldn’t help but stare.

Marinette stared back, her body frozen in place.

Adrien gulped and was instantly assaulted by a pillow from Marinette’s chair. The door hatch dropped on his head and Adrien groaned as he sat on the step nursing his head.

The young blond’s eyes would never forget what he saw, that would be forever engraved into his mind.

Marinette, really did like pink.

There was a small cough, drawing the teen’s eyes to the older lady. She had a knowing smirk. “I did try to warn you. Knock before you walk into a girl’s bedroom.”

Adrien blinked, before chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. “My bad Mrs Dupain-Cheng,” the woman brought Adrien back to the kitchen.

“Wait here for her.” The young man nods, a nervous smile as the woman smiled back. “Just be glad Tom’s not here.” Adrien blinked confused. “Well, let’s just say that even though we know you’re an innocent young man. A father will make you regret such a mistake on his daughter.”

Adrien gulped nervously, he’ll not make the same mistake twice.

Sabine left him alone and the blond stared out the window till the hatch above opened up.

Turning he looked to Marinette, she looked at him before stopping, her face blushing brightly. “Kn-knock next time, okay?” Adrien nods quickly, not wanting to suffer any unknown wrath. “Anyway, why are you here?”

Adrien stepped away from the counter. “I came to return this,” he reached into his pocket and shows Marinette her phone. “You left this at mine.” She walked over and took it from him. “Also,” she looked up to meet his gaze. “I want to talk about something that’s been bugging me since you left.”

“What?” The young woman asked curiously. Adrien glanced away from her gaze. “Adrien?” She reached for him

“Half-breed.” Marinette stopped still, her eyes widen as he looked back to her worried. “What did you mean by that?” Marinette stepped back, her eyes wide.

“I didn’t...” He shook his head to her worried voice.

“You said it last night.” He reached out to her. “Why did you say that? Who called you that?” Marinette glanced away. “Mari?”

“Can you just forget I ever said that?” She looked at him pleadingly. “Please, just forget I ever said such a thing, Adrien.” The young man took her hands and shook his head.

“I can’t just forget what happened. What was said so please, Marinette tell me why you said that?” The girl seemed to shy away, her eyes unfocused as she looked to the floor. She glanced to the door, then back to the floor.

Adrien watched her hands twitch slightly before she looked back up, her eyes glazing with unshed tears.

It hurt him to see her react like this, but he didn’t want to back down. “Please.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “I want to understand.”

She glanced down before taking a breath.

“Okay... B-but not here.” She walked over to her room. “I’ll get wrapped up and meet you down stairs. Just, don’t tell mom or dad about it, please.” He nods slowly, unsure but didn’t want to break this small trust that was putting on him.

He waited down stairs outside the shop. He held a fresh baked roll as he leaned by the wall. The door opened as Marinette stepped out before glancing to him.

She said nothing as she began walking; Adrien walked along side her in waiting thought.

He followed her as she stopped by the river, and then ordered a hot drink by the park.

He said nothing all this time till they both sat down on the park bench.

They sat quietly for a while, the cold air ever constant as they released small plumes of steamed breath.

“Adrien,” Marinette finally began. Her hands rubbed the side of her cup. “I’ve been a jerk.” He blinked. “You’re always being so kind, and yet I put you through such silly loops to jump through.” Marinette sighed. “I’m very sorry.” She glanced to him.

“It’s okay.” He stated, he gave her a small smile.

She glanced away. “How did I ever deserve you as a partner?” She closed her eyes before taking a long thoughtful breath. “What happened was eight years ago.” Adrien sat up alerted that she was going to finally tell him. “But, it goes back before then. So, here we go.”

Adrien could see she was uneasy. “So, before I was born, my mother was a refuge from China who fled to France.” Marinette glanced forward, trying to picture what she had heard from her mother. “My father, he was in the army at the time. My grandfather was a major and dad was a young upcoming sergeant.”

“Wow, never knew that.” Adrien mused. “You don’t see anything that would indicate it.” Marinette frowned and Adrien went quiet.

“That’s because,” Marinette glanced away. “When they met, it was sort of love at first sight. But his family didn’t like the idea of dad marrying a refuge that fled from her country. They forbid their love.” Adrien looked surprised for a moment, his gaze travelling to the bakery not far from the park.

“Dad didn’t listen and the family turned their back on both of them.” Marinette continued. “He quit the army and decided he wanted to live his dream of baking. I think that mom kind of pushed dad to his goal, mainly because his family didn’t want him to waste his skills.”

“It must have been hard for them?” Marinette nods slowly.

“It was, they were all alone, making their own dream come true. But when I was born, dad did try using me to convince them that we could all be a family.” Marinette shook her head slowly. “But it didn’t work, we were turned away.”

“Man, that’s cold. I thought my dad was cold at times.” Adrien couldn’t help but wonder if his own father could go to the same lengths?

“But even with all this against them. They remained together, and will keep going even now.” Marinette smiled warmly, which warmed Adrien just by looking at her. “But, not everything was great.” She followed up, taking a sip of the warm drink in her hands.

“Not everyone in the family had turned their back on dad. His aunt still stuck by us and gave dad knowledge going on.”

“That’s good to hear.” Adrien said, but looking at the frown, he knew this wasn’t good.

“It was, till that day.” Marinette leaned forward, her arms on her knees as she stared at the floor. “See, when I was younger, children used to pick on me. It got so bad that one day the school called for me to be picked up. So my aunt had to come because dad and mom were busy.”

Marinette took a shuddered breath. “We were in the car,” she could still remember the whole event. “I said, ‘why do they not like me?’” Marinette took a long breath as she glanced to Adrien. “And you know what she said?” She chuckled slightly. “She said, ‘honey, no one likes a half breed’.”

Adrien felt his stomach twist, his gaze stilled on her as she looked forward and stared at the open space before them. He didn’t know what to do, till he saw the stray tear drop down her cheek.

Slowly, his hands moved to shoulder, taking her close and hugging her tight to his side. “Oh my god.” He muttered. “Mari...” Marinette shook her head.

“Its horrid really, saying something like that with no issue. It was like she was saying that the sky was blue.” Adrien tugged her tightly as Marinette fiddled with the cup. “I never told anyone. You’re the only one.”

Adrien leaned back. “Really?”

“My dad loved his family; she was all he had left of home.” Marinette said as she felt her hands clench. “I couldn’t tell him that, you think a seven year old could do that to their father? It would have broken him.” Adrien frowned.

“Does she?” Marinette shook her head.

“No, she passed away three years ago to lung cancer.” Marinette stated. “But I still didn’t tell him. I- me and mom were there for him every day for a week as he mourned. I couldn’t do that to him, I’d rather he remember the good times with her. Than destroy the sister he believed was real.”

Both sat there quietly for a long while.

“That had always been at the back of my mind. If it wasn’t for Alya I’d be rather quiet.” Marinette chuckled. “She really helped bring my courage forward, more so against Chloe.” Adrien smiled at her. “And, I guess you helped too.” Adrien looked surprised. “But not you, you.”

He was confused, what did she mean?

“Chat Noir.” Marinette stated with a smile. “When we first met, I was worried and nervous about the whole thing. I was sure I was going to fail at this. But, you pulled me from that pit I was digging into. You showed me, that maybe I could do something.” Adrien chuckled. “It was probably because of Chat, that when you gave me your honesty that day in the rain.” Marinette glanced away. “I fell.”

“And I couldn’t stop myself. I fell so hard for you that I couldn’t stop thinking of you. I was worrying really.” Her eyes glanced back up to him. “That could I really break this horrible image that my aunt put on me? That maybe, I could be liked for who I am.” Adrien smiled sadly.

“Trust me,” Adrien stated putting both hands on her shoulders. “I want to get to know everything about you. So I can state to you, and the rest of the world. That I truly, deeply care for you.” Marinette glanced down.

“Thank you.” In the collar of her jacket, Tikki put a palm on her chosen’s cheek. “Please don’t tell anyone okay. I don’t want people to know this.”

Adrien nods slowly. “Marinette, I promise that I won’t tell a soul unless you ask me to.” He rested his chin on her head. “I’m happy you ever honest with me. I will make sure to change that image, I promise.”

Marinette gripped his jacket. “I hope so too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, finally some work from me again. I hope I'll keep you guys happy with this for now.
> 
> I currently have 5 chapters planned, this is the second, hopefully by then I will have plans as to where this goes to round out arc 2.
> 
> For warning, arc 3, the final arc will be dark. Like, stupidly dark. I'm giving this as a for warning ahead of time, as when this arc ends, nothing good will come out of arc 3. (I have yet for decent title. But you have at least, maybe 10-15 chapters before we get there.)
> 
> So enjoy this while you all can.
> 
> Anyway, enough with my omens. Enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Make sure to leave your thoughts, I like brain food from readers :P

She was antsy, very nervous actually as she followed Adrien to his destination. “A-Adrien, are you sure you want to do this?” Adrien stopped and glanced back to his partner in heroics. “I-I mean, we’re still trying to get used to ‘our’ situation.” Adrien’s hands rested on her shoulders.

“I- Look, I know this is a weird time for us. But I need, we need to do this.” Marinette looked worried. “I want my father to understand, how much you mean to me. I want him to know, who it is that has captured my heart.” Marinette blushed slightly as she glanced away. “I’m worried too, that maybe; my own father will treat you as Tom’s family did him. But I will stand by you, even if father’s against it.” Marinette looked back to meet his gaze. “We’ve been through enough, I want this to be our fresh start, and I want to start it, by telling him who you are to me.” Adrien stepped back with a smile.

“Even though we don’t talk much, he is still my father. So I will finally tell him this much.” He held his hand out to her. “I know I asked you to follow me on this, but I want to face this together as a team.”

Her hand came out nervously, taking his, seeking refuge and encouragement.

She needed this, she wanted to really feel like she had been such a jerk and this perfect man before her, was worth every second he’d tried to win her over as Chat Noir.

She wanted to never to make him regret his actions.

They walked together, hand in hand to the Agreste estate, Marinette fidgeted with Adrien’s clasped palm, waiting nervously as he opened the gate.

She swallowed hard, following him in, staying at his side as Adrien opened the front door.

There, they were greeted with the assistant of Gabriel.

“Nathalie,” Adrien said with a smile as his hand clenched slightly on Marinettes. “How are you?”

The woman glanced to the young Agreste with a small smile, happy but surprised to see him early. Her gaze turned to Marinette with curiosity, and then slowly her eyes trailed down to the floor, seeing the pair holding hands.

They could see the cogs ticking in the women’s mind as she looked to the pair with a small, but noticeable smirk. “I’m very well Adrien. What brings you here this early?”

She had an idea, but wasn’t too fond of that answer.

“I’m here to see my father. Is he available?” The assistant nods slowly.

“He is, well, sort of.” Nathalie began. “Marcel’s here having a small meet-” They could hear the slamming of a door. A roar of a voice echoing the hall as at the top of the stairs, Marcel appears with such an aura that it could kill.

The man’s gaze turned to the three down stairs, and then in an instant that evil aura vanished. “Ah, Adrien, my favourite nephew,” Adrien smiled nervously.

He was probably his only nephew.

“Hello uncle.” The tall well built male descended the stairs before them. “How have you been?” The man smiled lightly.

“I’ve been well.” Marcel mused. “I heard you were allowed to live alone? That’s a big step for a young man still in school.” Adrien nods slowly as Marcel finally turns to the third member in the room, his eyes looking the young Chinese girl over. “And who is this young lady in your hands?”

Adrien subconsciously gripped Marinettes hand as the previous meeting with Marcel was present in his mind. At this point he was also aware that Marinette was gripping his hand tightly, his gaze turned to hers.

If it wasn’t for the fact he knew her so well now that the mask was not an issue, he wouldn’t have noticed it.

But he did.

She was terrified, she didn’t show it in her face, her eyes said enough as Adrien turned to face his uncle.

“This is Marinette.” Adrien responded calmly with a smile. “She’s my girlfriend.” Marinette seemed to break out of her trance as she glanced to Adrien surprised.

“My, my!” Marcel spoke with a smile as Nathalie looked amused but, Adrien wasn’t sure, worried as well? “Young and in love, just like your mother,” the man smiled as he put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Now, I would love to chat more, but I must be on my way. Busy man you see.” Adrien nods slowly in understanding. “Nice seeing you two.” He sung as he left.

Marcel really was a dangerous man. Marinette had instantly seen what he felt that day nearly six months ago.

The door shut behind him as the man left, leaving Adrien to turn to Nathalie with a slight smile. “Guess he’s free now?” With that he tugged Marinette up the stairs.

It was time to face his father on important matters.

“Before we go in,” Adrien began as they reached the top of the hall way. “Um,” he scratched his head. “Another thing was bugging me, what did you mean by? ‘Ladynoir has sunk,’ thing?” Marinette blinked surprised.

“Oh! Um,” she glanced about nervously. “Okay, I didn’t mean for it to sound bad. What I meant was, while, I did like the whole super hero dating thing. What I want is to be a couple as us.” She pointed at Adrien, then to herself. “I want people to see us as a couple. Instead of hiding it, so I can, well.” She glanced away embarrassed, a small smile on her face. “Show you off?”

Adrien blinked before smiling slightly embarrassed. “That’s good; I was worried you disliked Chat Noir.”

“I didn’t hate Chat Noir as a guy to date, but I just didn’t like lying to everyone and hiding Chat from everyone. I wanted to be proud and show my date to everyone.” She smiled as Adrien smiled back.

“Well, I’ll try not to let you down my lady.” With that said, Adrien knocked on his father office door.

“Enter.” Was the voice of his father and Adrien took Marinettes hand and stepped inside. “Adrien?” Gabriel looked surprised as he looked to the door. “I wasn’t expecting you.” Gabriel stood as he slowly eyed the figure behind his son.

“Father, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Adrien stated as he stepped to the side. “This is-.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Gabriel spoke aloud, catching Adrien off slightly.

“Ah, y-yeah! She’s my girlfriend.” Marinette glances away embarrassed, still not used to Adrien using this term.

Okay, she should be, but things were still on the mend, and this blond was really trying to make this work.

Gabriel eyed his son, before looking to the young woman before him. “I, see.” He stepped round his desk and made his way up to the pair. His gaze seemed to be studying, before he came to a stop in front of the two teens. “It’s nice to meet you again.” He held his hand out to her.

“I don’t think we’ve met in person.” Marinette responded confused.

Well, she had as ladybug, but maybe Gabriel meant at the hat contest.

“Ah, I meant during the contest.” He glanced down to Marinettes hand as she pulled it back. “I do hope you plan to see a doctor?”

Marinette flinched as Adrien looked slightly confused. “What do you mean?” Adrien glanced to his partner.

“I was meaning to say.” Marinette muttered to Adrien as Gabriel spoke up.

“Nerve damage to the hands is very serious young lady.” The fashion designer mussed. “Someone of your talent would do getting the problem resolved before it becomes permanent damage.”

“I-I plan to sir.” Marinette responded.

Adrien had a moments flash back to the ice cold river, when Marinette was trapped by that vial woman.

But that was not needed to distract him, he had other curious thoughts.

“Why would you care father?” Adrien asked slightly on guard, as his father rarely showed concern.

“At the top of the fashion world, one must pay attention to future potential. Marinette is one such I have filed away should she continue her path as she is.”

Marinette wasn’t sure if she could stay standing right now; Gabriel had literally stated he was monitoring her work.

“Is that all?” Gabriel asked curiously. “I do have work to do.” Adrien nods slowly, his worries now passing. “Then that will be all.” He turned from Adrien to Marinette. “I will say you’re a lucky young woman to have taken the heart of my son.” Gabriel mused to the now blushing girl. “I know he has a rather, free spirited personality, like a wandering cat in seek of attention.” Adrien seemed to mock a grumble but showed a bit of surprise to his father’s smirk.

But that smirk vanished quickly. “I take it you met his uncle?” Marinette blinked in surprise by the sudden change.

“Y-yes.” Gabriel nods slowly.

“I would kindly like to warn the pair of you to be careful. He’s a very...” Gabriel waved his hand as he looked for the right word. “...Worrisome individual and very manipulative, so I like to keep him away from Adrien.”

“I-I did feel a bit unnerved.” Marinette responded honestly.

“Ever since the death of his sister, my wife, he’s been a different man, I try to keep him distracted but I feel like I can only do it for so long.”

“I guess that’s why you have meetings when I’m not here?” Adrien finally asked, wanting to see if he could get some answers.

“Exactly, now I must return to my work. I’ve kept you from your duty to deal with her hands and I need to return to my work.” Gabriel turned to his desk as both teens turned to leave. “Also, Adrien.” His son turned to him as the girl stepped out the room. “Do behave yourself.”

“Y-yeah, okay.” With that the door closed and Gabriel turned to the painting.

“He seems happy.” The man mumbled to himself. “But for how long?” He sighed as he sat down in his chair. He rested his head in his hands. 

“I’ve been a fool.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took longer than it should have. But this is the last part of this beginning arc.

The bell rang in the shop as Marinette and Adrien walked inside.

Adrien was confused as to why they were here, but Marinette had insisted they come here over going to an actual doctor. “I still don’t understand why we are here Marinette?” Adrien glanced about curiously as Plagg and Tikki flew into his vision.

“Relax, were in safe hands here.” Plagg spoke as Adrien looked about ready to panic them into hiding when a voice spoke up.

“Ah, Ladybug, Chat Noir.” A short old man spoke as he walked into the room entrance. He smiled as he stopped before them. “It’s nice to see you.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Master.” Marinette spoke as she crouched down to hug the older male.

Adrien was a bit out of his depth here as he followed the pair to the back of the shop. They sat down, both young heroes facing the older man.

“Okay, so... Who are you?” Adrien asked curiously, he doesn’t understand why or how this man knew who they were.

“This is Master Fu.” Marinette stated to Adrien. “He’s the grand Guardian of the miraculous.” Adriens eyes widen slightly surprised. “He’s the one who gave us our Kwami.”

“I do thank you again, for helping me up that morning, Chat Noir.” Adrien looked to Fu at that comment. The sudden memory of his first day flickered back, now he remembered!

“Oh, now I remember.” Adrien grinned sheepishly, feeling bad he’d forgotten. “I must thank you also.” Adrien bowed slightly. “I can’t thank you enough for giving me Plagg and making me Chat Noir.”

The old man smiled. “You’re welcome. Now,” Fu began as he looked at both of them. “How can I help you?” Marinette fidgeted slightly.

“Tikki said you could help me with a problem.” Marinette glanced down to her hands as Tikki floated forward, gesturing Marinette to show Fu.

The old man studied Marinettes hands as they came forward. There was a long and deep hum of thought. “I see, I understand why Tikki would ask you to come see me.” The old man stood and walked over to his counter. “I might be able to help there, but it won’t be a simple task.”

He sat down and showed several needles. “I hope this will do. It will be the most effective.” Marinette looked nervous. “Don’t fear young one. This will be the best result, I can assure you. I’ve done this for years.” Marinette smiled as she relaxed. “I’ve not killed anyone in over 100 hundred years.” Marinette blinked nervously as Fu chuckled amused. “Now, please lay down.”

Adrien sat off to the side with his and Marinettes Kwami, his eyes watching the old master get to work.

His hand twitched nervously, trying to think about how they got to here. But every time he let his mind wonder, that dog Kwami user kept appearing and then Marinettes prone form.

He will get her back for this, this was a personal revenge.

“There we go,” Fu spoke as he removed the last needle. “You’ll feel odd for a while but it’s going to take a few more sessions before you get the twitch out of them. I suggest, coming once a week, I’ll have Tikki monitor your hands and she’ll advise where to go next if this doesn’t work.” Marinette nods with a smile.

“Thank you, Master Fu.” The elderly gentlemen smiled back as he bid the two of them farewell.

“So, how long have you known about him?” Adrien finally asked which made Marinette scratch the back of her head.

“I, uh... A while, listen Adrien I should probably tell you something that I really think you should know.” Marinette turned to him nervously; she glanced down to the floor. “There’s no easy way to start or even say this, so I’ll be honest. When I accused your father of being Hawkmoth that long ago, was because I took the book you had.” Adrien blinked in confusion. “The book with all the miraculous users listed inside.”

“You took it?!” Adrien exclaimed in shock as Marinette looked away. “Marinette, I almost got banned from ever leaving the house again! You realise you could have ruined my life.” Marinette didn’t look back up to meet his gaze. “And what’s worse, it caused my father to be akumatized. Do you not feel guilty for that?”

“Of course I do, I’m sorry okay. Tikki wanted that book, and when Lila stole it, I only then proceeded to take it from her. I didn’t know it would almost be the end of us.” Marinette looked back to Adrien, he wasn’t happy about finding this out. “I really am sorry. I’m so sorry.” Adrien took a deep breath as he ran his finger through his hair.

“What did you do with the book afterwards?” Marinette glanced back to the shop.

“I brought it here, to master Fu and its how I know more about him being the guardian.” Adrien looked back to the shop. “Please, don’t be angry at him.”

“I’m not; I guess I’m just annoyed. I mean, I know you couldn’t really tell me about it. Considering that would mean giving away your identity to me maybe. So, I’m just glad you told me now.” Adrien sighed before smiling slightly. “Listen, can you... Come by mine later? I want to have a long think about everything and I’d like some time to let it sink in. About seven o’clock perhaps?”

Marinette nods slowly, nervous but willing to give him space. “Okay, I’ll see you later then?” Adrien nods with a smile.

“Use the front door though; this is a super hero free zone for now.” Adrien stated as Marinette nods with a full smile.

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” As she ran off, Adrien sighed with a smile before Plagg and him turned their gaze back to Fu’s shop and headed back in.

Later that night, Marinette arrived at the flat Adrien was living in.

It really felt weird, walking through the front door this time, and not coming in from the roof. She and Tikki remained quiet, curious what Adrien had in store once they reached his door.

Plagg greeted them, the room was dimly lit. “Adrien?” Marinette spoke curiously as Plagg floated ahead. “Are you okay?” She asked nervously as she shut the door and headed to the main part of the flat. “Why are the lights-” Her words fell quiet as she stood still surprised.

There, set before her were chairs and table. Plagg floated beside her. “Have a seat.” Marinette jumped, realising Plagg was still here.

She was nervous, as she didn’t really do this with Chat Noir. But now, sitting down, she fiddled with her shirt. Plagg flew to the kitchen door as Tikki giggled at Marinette flushed face.

“Looks like Adrien, wants to show how much he cares.” Marinette smiled nervously, she didn’t know what to think.

She hadn’t felt like this since her earlier time knowing Adrien. God this boy was going to kill her with how long he was taking.

That’s when the kitchen door opened, Adrien walked into the room with a tray and two covered plates. Plagg floated behind him, carrying a bottle, much to the small cats own disinterest.

Once the bottle and plates were set, Plagg pulled Tikki away, leaving Adrien alone with Marinette. Adrien chuckled with a smile as he watched them go. “I hope you like this, my lady.” Adrien finally spoke, getting Marinette to grin back. “I’m not the greatest chef, but I hope you like what I cooked up.”

“I-I, don’t really know what to say. This is a little unexpected.” She finally responded. “I’m sure it will taste lovely.” Adrien reached for the plate covers and removed the tops.

“I hope you don’t mind spaghetti.” Marinette chuckled at his nervous smile.

“If it’s you, I really don’t mind at all. Thank you Adrien.” The young man sat opposite her as they enjoyed the meal.

“I,” Adrien began after a while. “I hope I haven’t been to forward today.” He glanced to her a few times between bites. “I mean, I know we are still trying to figure things out.” Marinette kept her focus on Adrien. “Just, I want you to understand where my feelings are.”

“It’s okay Adrien.” She responded, her meal becoming less of a focus as she wanted to talk. “I’m not put off by this. Just worried you may be trying to run before walking through this.” She smiled. “Slow down a little, I’m not going anywhere.” He chuckled.

“I wish that was true.” Adrien froze at the comment. “I- I mean, after what happened. I just feel like, that if I don’t do something sooner.” He sighed as he looked away from her, his head resting into his hand. “If I lose you before we really get this fixed.” He ran his hand through his hair, he sighed again as he shook his head. “I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have started this line of conversation.”

Marinette set his utensils down; she looked at his sad form before slowly standing. Adrien blinked in surprise as worry began to creep in. He watched her walk round the table and crouch before him, she smiled warmly. “I’m not going anywhere; I will always be here Adrien.” She put a hand on his, he still kept a frown. “Come here.” She leaned in to hug him, her hand rubbing a circle into his back.

Adrien gripped her tightly. “I promise Adrien, I won’t leave you alone. I... I want to believe this will get better.” Adrien nods slowly.

“After everything that went down, I never want to see you hurt like that again. I was so scared.” Marinette sighed, it still scared her too. “Promise me; you won’t let anything like that happen again.” Marinette shook her head.

“I can’t my kitten.” Adrien was worried as she smiled back. “I’m a super hero; I have to put those before my own safety.” Adrien nods, he was aware but really hoped she’d do this for him. “But I will try to take things more carefully, but no promises.” Adrien nods, guess he was just going to have to worry doubly.

They were quiet for a while, before Adrien shifted. “I asked for the book back.” Marinette leaned back onto her knees as Adrien sat straight. “I asked Fu for the book back.” Marinette wasn’t really surprised to hear this, after finding it out she expected he’d go back for it.

“How did he respond?” Marinette hoped it didn’t go badly.

“He was willing; he’d done enough with it to be happy to let me take it back to my father. My dad deserved the book back, it was his beforehand.” He didn’t how ever tell Marinette about Fu’s warning about being careful about his father and the book.

But Adrien knew without a doubt, his father wasn’t hawk moth, after all, he did watch his father transform in front of him.

“Okay.” Marinette stood. “Do you, want to sit down and watch something? My parents aren’t expecting me back for a while still.” Adrien nods with a smile. “Your choice as well kitten.” Adrien walked passed her and to his collection of anime.

“How about something I haven’t watched in years.” He pulled out case. “Let’s watch some full metal Alchemist.” Marinette chuckled; she could live with this addiction of his.

As they sat down, Marinette had a thought. “What did your father say when you returned the book?” Adrien shrugged.

“To be honest, he didn’t say much. Yes, he was happy to have it back, but, I don’t know. He looked kind of sad.” The action had left Adrien confused. It wasn’t like his father really. “He didn’t ask how I found it, but was just glad it was returned.” Marinette sighed.

“That’s good. Least we don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Adrien chuckled.

“True, now let’s kick back and watch this anime.” Marinette nods as she tucked into the chair.

By the time Tikki and Plagg checked back up on them, they found Marinette and Adrien slumped against one another asleep.

“So...” Plagg began as they looked at them. “You got the Dupain-Cheng’s number?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter chapters will be more action paced, so hope your ready.
> 
> To keep you interested, I've finally decided on Chats new power he was working on in 'Heat stroke'. You'll get to see it soon :)
> 
> Also, loving what stuff I've found out in season 2, most of it wont come into this story.
> 
> But if your interested, check out 'He's Won'. It's based on 'if Hawkmoth won' style story. It's short and I really found the out come pleasing. I wasn;'t sure if mature level was needed, but someone does die. Anyway, enough rambling, till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the author returns after a long break, hope fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went quiet for a while, spent my months reading and thinking since my errors of 'Sun stroke.'
> 
> Now I feel I can begin to get rolling again, so lets start with a small chapter to get the ball rolling.

“Marinette, please reconsider!” Tikki exclaimed to her chosen as the teen stood at her mirror. “I understand how you feel but-.” Marinette set her hair brush down before shaking her head.

“Tikki, me and Adrien have had a long time to think about this.” Tikki frowned at the comment. “Like, this has been months on our minds. We want to do this, we know the risks.” Tikki huffed.

“Telling them you’re Ladybug will put you in more danger than you already are. Think about this, Marinette.” Tikki really wanted Marinette to back down; this was not what should be happening.

“I understand you’re worried, though Plagg seemed fine.” Marinette responded as Tikki huffed.

“Plagg is too lazy to care, but I do. About both of you, so please Marinette, don’t do this.” Marinette walked past the small Kwami as she fetched her bag. “Marinette...”

“Tikki, let us do this. I know it’s hard to accept, but we want this, we don’t want another incident to occur.” Tikki floated over slowly as the small bag was opened up. “I’ll think about it again, but for now, please just relax.” The Kwami didn’t respond as it sat down in the bag.

Upon leaving the house, Marinette went to meet Alya at the Champ De Mar’s, a lovely stop near the Eiffel Tower.

Marinette was busy marvelling the area, it reminded her of that day, much like today when her poor Chat had a meltdown in the heat. She could almost remember it; she wondered if things had gone differently that day, would this be the mess they ended up in nearly a year later?

Would thinks have been different if they had found out who they were then?

“Hey girl!” Marinette jumped out her skin as Alya called down her ear. “Damn girl, you were deep in thought there, I’ve been trying to speak to you for a minute.” Marinette rubbed her cheek in embarrassment, she didn’t mean to. “Well, now we are here, what is it you have to tell me?”

Marinette glanced about, checking to see who was here. “Not yet.” Marinette responded. “We’re waiting on Adrien to bring Nino and Chloe.” Alya crossed her arms as she got curious.

“Chloe? What’s she got to do with it?” Marinette grinned.

“It’s complicated. But trust me; you’re going to like it.” Alya studied her friend closely, then her eyes widen.

“No way, you two, are you two?” Marinette grinned, but jumped as Alya clamped her hands on her shoulders. “I want to know! Now! How, when! Why?!” Alya was shocked, happy and confused. But she was having a meltdown. “How long?!” Marinette glanced away. “Come on girl! Tell me? Wait?” Alya leaned in closer as Marinette got nervous. “You ain’t, you know.” Marinette was confused now. “You ain’t baking a bun are you?” Marinette flushed bright red.

“No!! Not like that! Please, just wait this out; I have so much to tell you once all three of you know.” Marinette begged to her best friend. “Trust me, you’ll love this information.” Alya sighed as she stepped back.

“Damn you’re stubborn. Okay, let’s go sit and wait.” Alya turned and walked off as Marinette followed behind. They walked through the area in quiet unison, though Marinette and Alya couldn’t help but stop by some people preaching to the crowd.

“The police, the mayor, but no one will look into their disappearance! What are they hiding from us that they won’t say? Why won’t they get ladybug and Chat Noir involved?” Alya huffed as she crossed her arms.

“It is weird.” She mused looking at the poster and signs about. “It’s weird that house pets are just randomly vanishing, right Marinette?” Marinette nods slowly, nervous worry sat in her gut.

It had started originally by large amounts of vermin being found, rotted and gathers in small piles.

Originally people had assumed that the pest control was getting down on it, till pictures made the papers of the small corpse nests.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had tried to find the cause on their own. But they never found a reason that caused this, they weren’t sure if it was an akuma or that girl again.

But of which seemed unlikely, but they were at the top of the list for abnormality.

Then people’s pets began to vanish. They vanished in locked homes, gardens, and parks. It was panicking citizens and scaring them that something was killing their pets like the vermin weeks before.

The police and Mayor were saying nothing, they had asked Ladybug and Chat Noir for help, but the heroes couldn’t track the cause.

The pair walked away in thought before taking a seat. “I wonder how long they’ll be?” Alya mused as she reached into her pocket. “I’m giving Adrien a call. I really want this surprise.” Marinette chuckled as she fiddled with her fingers and her eyes trailed through the mass of people. “Hey, Adrien? It’s Alya, just curious about when you three are turning up? Yes, Marinette said you were coming with Chloe also. Also, I want to know everything, don’t hold out on me.” Marinette grinned at her friend.

Adrien must be feeling slightly worried right now.

A small smile lingered on her face as she thought back to the months Adrien and her and spent actually getting to know each other better. Okay so they had originally tried to take it slowly to get past their previous issues, but they seemed to have skipped that.

To be frank, they had gotten so addicted to one another since they had finally come clean about who they were as heroes.

It was sort of embarrassing really. Guess feelings of the heart tends to cloud ones judgement. But she didn’t complain really, it was a nice feeling.

Adrien was caring and understanding to some of her past issues, and while she still feels like still had a long way to feeling like she deserved him, he was making it very clear she was very important to him.

She was so lucky to have him.

Marinette’s thoughts were broken as Alya shoved her phone into her face. “Agreste wants to chat.” She smiled as she took the phone.

“Hey, you okay there Marinette?” Adrien asked as Marinette smiled, her eyes staring off into the crowd.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Her eyes caught something moving in the crowd as she talked. “When... will...” She slowly began to stop talking as she spotted a figure.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked over the phone as Marinette stared, her blood ran cold as she saw the dog user in the crowd. “Marinette? What’s wrong?” The girl smirked at Marinette, she held up a card in hand as it glowed slight before it vanished.

Then the dog girl then vanished from sight as Marinette stood up quickly. Her eyes began to flick left and right.

The people moved about like nothing had happened. Could she have been seeing things?

“Marinette?” Alya asked, worried by her friends actions as the girl turned to her rapidly. The girl stared for a moment, then just over her friends shoulder, Marinette saw something, flicking through the crowd.

It was purple, and fast.

“Run...” Marinette spoke, scared with worry as she began to move towards her friend and gripped her hand.

That was when the screaming began.

**Author's Note:**

> When I came up with this chapter, I wanted to fill in the gap that I didn't add in the end of the last arc.
> 
> I honestly took a long thought on this.
> 
> I like to believe Tom with his build was probably a soldier at a young age.
> 
> The fact I've never seen any member of the Dupain side leads me to wonder if they don't associate with Tom and his family because of who he married.
> 
> I took this road mainly because, taking this off based experiences.
> 
> The family turning their back on Tom is how it was for my father. His family didn't like my mother but that didn't stop my parents and I felt like this experience is not uncommon.
> 
> Marinettes moment was something I felt could happen.
> 
> I'm not sure how people will take this, but please give me your thoughts.
> 
> Also, there is another part to come, but I have yet to start writing it yet. I sort of wanted to get this out for your guys. So hope you liked it.


End file.
